Rainy Day
by AllenaKagamine
Summary: Rain and boredom leads to a poker game and Black Allen. Just a short story that I wrote for English class.


Disclaimer: I don't -man. If I did the wannabe Hitler would be dead by now.

* * *

**Rainy Day**

It was a rainy day at headquarters. It had been raining for days and everyone was wishing the rain would stop so the sun would once again warm the earth. Allen had just finished his enormous dinner in record time and was about to leave the dining hall. He got up from the table and straightened out his uniform, which consisted of a black jacket and pants with scarlet trimming and a pair of boots. Brushing his white hair out of his eyes he proceeded to walk out of the dining hall and down the hall. The inability to go outside due to the rain as driving him insane. Heck, he was almost to the point of of annoying Kanda just for fun, almost. No one annoyed Kanda, unless they had a death wish. Allen was not restless enough, or suicidal enough, to annoy the bad tempered samurai, unlike Lavi.

'Why won't the rain stop already? It's driving everyone crazy, which is a bad thing because I didn't think Komui could get any crazier,' he thought to himself. He sighed as he heard Kanda screaming, "Get back here baka usagi!", from somewhere in the distance.

'Lavi is so dead if BaKanda catches him. Maybe I should go help him. It will keep me entertained for awhile at least,' he thought before heading off in the direction of the screams.

When he finally found them, Lavi had gotten himself cornered. Allen ran over and came between them. "Get out of the way Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda. Are so dumb that you can't remember it?".

"That is it. You're dead Moyashi!," yelled Kanda as he lunged at Allen.

Allen smirked as he dodged. The two glared at each other.

"Stop it you guys," Lavi sighed, "why don't w-"

"Stay out of this," screamed Allen and Kanda.

Lavi took a step back, his hands in the "calm down" gesture. " I was only going to ask if you two wanted to play poker" Allen's face immediately brightened and he smiled his usual kind smile.

"That's a great idea Lavi!," he exclaimed. Lavi looked at Kanda, "Well?" "Feh," responded Kanda.

The trio made their way to the the dining hall. Allen, who was walking behind the other two, smirked evilly as they neared their destination. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought. Allen's dark side would soon make an appearance. When they sat down at a table, Lavi pulled out a deck of cards out of his pocket. He dealt the cards and the game began. As they played the other two never noticed Allen slipping cards up his sleeve. Soon it was Allen who was winning. The other two had now noticed that there was an evil gleam in Allen's silver eyes and that a sinister aura seemed to surround him. Allen still had on his kind smile though. Lavi gulped as he realized that Allen had turned into Black Allen, which is what they called Allen's dark side. He still remembered the last time Black Allen had made an appearance. Kanda though was still oblivious to the change in Allen. Allen had seen Lavi's reaction. 'This just became more fun,' he thought as he looked over at Lavi. His smile grew wider as he saw Lavi visibly shudder.

"Royal straight flush," said Allen.

Kanda and Lavi threw their cards down on the table.

" I win," Allen said rather creepily, "Want to play again?"

Lavi instantly said, "No", while Kanda responded with a "You're on Moyashi."

"My name is Allen! There is no way you're going to beat me BaKanda."

After losing to Allen three more times, Kanda gave up. Allen laughed in a way that Kanda found mocking. Allen then found himself running as fast as he could to his room with an angry Kanda at his heels. He now ran for his life as Black Allen was now gone. He managed to make it to his room and locked the door before Kanda caught him. He sat against the door listening to Kanda yell at him from the other side at him. A smile spread across his face.

'It really has been a fun day hasn't it? And they never caught me cheating,' he thought to himself before falling asleep a short time later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!XD**


End file.
